The present disclosure generally relates to artificial reality systems and more specifically relates to an illumination source for a waveguide display.
Illumination sources used in displays for virtual reality (VR) systems or augmented reality (AR) systems, require a combination of features in order to be viable. These features include form-factor, brightness, and efficiency. Currently available illumination sources fail to meet the ultimate form-factor or performance needs of VR and AR systems. To meet the form factor and performance requirements of VR and AR system, sources with gain (e.g., laser diode) are promising. However, the use of sources with gain introduces a new limitations such as performance specifically due to speckle and interference.